More than you can imagine
by RiverWhiteDragon
Summary: A cruel trick played on the trio by the Slytherins lead to confusing feelings for Harry and Draco...
1. Phase 1

Title: Everything you've ever dreamed of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue, k?

Rating: PG 13

Warnings: Slash (implied, and in later chappies.)

Pairings: H/D, and others later.

Chapter 1: The unexplainable portrait.

"Fine!" Hermione screamed, slamming her hand down on the table, before getting up and stomping out of the Hall. 

Harry Potter watched her leave before turning around to his other best friend.

"What did you do that for?" he shouted, glaring at the red headed boy.

"Well, he IS a two faced slut." Ron defended himself before returning to his dinner.

"What did she do?" Harry asked, curiously.

"See for yourself." Ron replied, tossing a picture at Harry.

When the boy who lived looked at the photo and his eyes opened wide with shock. The picture, taken with a magic camera so the figures moved, showed Hermione, hair dishevelled, furiously laying siege on another's mouth, hands gripping hair and arms, completely enthralled with each other.

Harry stared, unable to avert his gaze. His best friend caught in a heated embrace with no other than the youngest Weasley.

"Oh my…" Harry murmured, looking up at Ron, who was still scowling at his plate where a piece of steak sat, uneaten, with several stab marks cutting deep into its flesh.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I…" 

"Its okay, Harry."

"Where did you get this?"

"It came by owl to the dorms last night. Merlin, Harry, Hermione and GINNY! I mean my little sister!" Ron fumed, shaking his head furiously.

"Oh Ron. I just don't believe that Mione would do something like this!" Harry stated, still looking at Ron who was turning a deeper shade of red. 

"Yeah well, as I said, 'slut'." 

Harry shook his head.

"What did she say?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry looked at Ron's vacant expression and his face to one of exasperation.

"Ron, tell me you asked for her side of the story…"

"Harry, it was my sister! And the picture speaks for itself." Ron finished, turning away from Harry's disapproving eyes.

"Ron Weasley, you can be a real git sometimes, you know that?" Harry shouted before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, watching Harry.

"To talk to Hermione!" He yelled back as he exited the hall.

At the Slytherin table, a blond boy uncharacteristically snorted, watching Harry's angry show with amusement.

"Got ya." He said silently, a smirk crossing his features.

He was proud of himself. The trio were fighting and he could take the credit.

He watched Harry until the boy who lived exited the hall before returning to breakfast.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" Harry called out as he entered the common room.

He received no answer, but heard a sniffle coming from the large chair facing the fireplace.

Harry slowly approached the chair, not wanting to startle her.

He looked down over the back of the chair, and saw Hermione, hands over her face, wet with tears.

She was sobbing quietly.

Harry stepped around and hugged her. "Its okay, Mione, its okay."

"Oh, Harry, I don't know where it came from I swear! I've never done anything that that! And Ron…" she started crying again.

She buried her face in Harry's shoulder and held onto him tightly.

"Shh, Mione, I believe you. We'll sort it out." Harry assured her stroking her hair gently.

"What…What about R...Ron?" she sniffed.

Harry wiped away a stray tear from her cheek and smiled.

"I'll take care for Ron." He promised as they both stood up.

Hermione brushed down her uniform. She smiled at Harry.

"Right, I'm going to freshen up. You get that picture. I'm going to find out what's going on." She said, firmly, taking control of the situation.

"Sure." Harry replied, hugging her once more. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"I will be when I find out who did this." She replied, darkly, glaring.

Harry nodded and left to find Ron.

A/N: I know it's really short, but I didn't know where to stop it. I wrote Harry and Hermione as really close friends but this IS a H/D SLASH fic I promise! Pleez R+R! I love you all! Next chappie up soon! Bye bye!!!!!!

                                                                                                                                                  RiverWhiteDragon.


	2. Plans revealed

Title: Everything you've ever dreamed of.

Disclaimer: I own nada, leave me alone you money grabbing demons!

Rating: PG-13              

Warnings: Slash (implied, and in later chappies.)

Pairings: H/D, and others later.

2. Plans revealed.

"Okay, people, that was a wonderful performance you put on yesterday, as was clear by the little drama the Gryffindor trio put on for us this morning." Draco Malfoy smirked, looking around at his fellow slytherins; Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and, of course, Crabbe and Goyle, his ever present lapdogs.

Pansy beamed at him and started towards him batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Oh, yes Draco, WE were great together. I'd say we looked really enthralled with each other. Pity we had to look like Granger and that weasel girl at the time. Maybe we should try it again without the Polyjuice potion…" she suggested, giggling.

Draco tried REALLY hard to prevent himself from gagging in disgust.

"Heh, heh, sure Pansy, WE looked very realistic." He stated, avoiding her last suggestion.

She giggled again. "So, Draco, what's next?" she asked, staring into his silver-grey eyes.

"Uh, well, we have to wreck Potter and Grangers friendship, obviously." He turned around the group while he said this, eventually returning his gaze to Pansy, who was STILL staring.

"Merlin, Pansy, stop staring at me!" he shouted, making her jump.

"Sorry, Draco." She muttered, sounding like a little girl in trouble.

"Now, everyone think." Draco commanded, moving to the front of the common room, "What would shake up Granger and the Weasel beyond repair?" he looked around.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Blaises eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What is it, Zambini?" Draco asked, noticing the excitement on her face.

"Okay, don't kill me but, Harry snogging the face off…you." She said, grinning slyly.

Malfoy nearly choked.

"WHAT!?" he practically screamed, eyes wide.

"Come on! Think about it. It's perfect." She stated, logically.

"Yeah…but why me?!" he shouted back, eyes now pleading.

"Look its not that bad, it's not like you have to really kiss Potter, just Pansy, looking like Potter…"

"Zambini, that has got to be the most disgusting thing imaginable…"

"Maybe so, but it'd be an improvement you must admit, she's not exactly winning beauty awards as it is…and anyway, it'll make your plan work, and that's the whole point of this. You said you'd do anything."

"Damn. Im going to regret that statement forever." Draco sighed, getting up and heading towards his room.

"Okay, lets get it over with." He grumbled.

Blaise followed him into the bedroom.

"Are you really going to get Pansy to be Harry?" she asked sceptically, "or is it like last time? Want me to get Wilkens?"

"no." said Draco, shaking his head, making his loose strands sway.

"I got away with pretending I changed into Ginny Weasel last time, but if Pansy finds out she was snogging Wilkens instead of me, she's going to get really mad."

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked, walking up behind him as he held up a blue jumper, looking at his reflection.

"Ah, not what I'm going to do Zambini, what you're going to do." He smirked, winking at her through the mirror.

"No way am I snogging Pansy." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"No, I'd never expect you to do THAT. Snog me." Draco explained.

"WHAT! Ugh! But, Dray, you're my best friend! I don't want to kiss you!" she whined, pouting.

"I know how you feel Blaise, but unlike Pansy, you know I don't fancy you, so it will be merely an arrangement. Plus, you're my best friend; you can't subject me to the torturous act of kissing Parkinson!" Draco whined back, just as well.

"Humf.Fine.But you so owe me," she stated, glaring.

Draco smiled. "You're the best, 'bini."

"I know." She replied, non-chalantly.

"Now, let's go act."

The two got up and left the room.

A/N: Im so sorry for the delay and this short chappie! The next one will be longer and up ASAP! Pleez R+R!!!!


End file.
